


Mistletoe

by Dragonfire13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: But whatever, Chirstmas, Christmas, F/M, Spideypool - Freeform, fempeter parker, wow this is way to early for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around Christmas time, Deadpool carries around a sprig of mistletoe. Spider-man knows this and tends to give Wade a wide birth during the Christmas Season. He isn’t always successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Made from this head canon: blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/104503510304/around-christmas-time-deadpool-carries-around-a
> 
> White-() will also be bold  
> Yellow-{} will also be italic

 

"Merry Christmas Spidey!~" Deadpool sung as he leaned down and pressed his clothed lips against Spider-man's masked cheek. Petra froze her heart beating up, slightly and a soft blush came onto her cheek, before feeling Deadpool pull away and ignored him as he started talking to his boxes. Biting her lips for a moment, Petra reach up and before she could stop herself rolled up her mask to her nose. Using her speed her hand shot up grabbing Wade's suit near his neck, and forcing him down, towards her barley noticing that she had forced him to cut off what he had been saying before she was shoving his mask up, and pressing their lips together.

Wade felt his eyes widen as he felt soft lips pressing against his lips, barley noticing the boxes had gone silent and the mistletoe that was once held proudly in his hand had fallen onto the roof.  _I'm kissing Spider-man.._ Ran through Wade's mind before both boxes came back on line with Yellow yelling _{Don't you mean **we're** kissing Spider-man?}_

**(You might want to start kissing back before he realizes what a giant monster you are and screams!)** White yelled, jerking Wade back to what was happening and quickly started kissing back. One arm snaked down around Spider-man's waist and for the first time noticing how soft it was under the spandex. He had expected the muscle to not only be lean, like it was but also tough, not at all soft. With a quick jerk of his arm, Wade pulled Spider-man in against him and felt his own body freeze up in shock as something that wasn't suppose to be their pressed up against his chest. 

Spider-man's mind went still for a moment not able to hold back the happiness she was getting from the kiss, before jumping slightly in surprise when she was suddenly chest to chest with Wade. She felt Deadpool freeze up, and realized the mistake of letting him do that, before her hand that was still gripping his costume lifted him up slightly, before throwing him across the roof. Both stared at each other for a moment before Petra found herself taking a step back then another, before turning, pulling her mask down and jumping off the roof.

Wade stayed were he was now sitting on the roof watching as Spider-man swung away, his(her?) body twisting as he(she?) went higher before disappearing around a turn. Wade stayed silent for another moment before saying "Boobies." 

**Author's Note:**

> It's so early for Christmas, but I have some other stuff in my drafts and I just wanted to get this out already.... I may also do a small story about a FemPeterXWade...maybe


End file.
